Gym Repairs Take Too Flipping Long
by bardsgrl4evr
Summary: Totally AU: Erik, Charles, and Raven each own a school but do to student rivalry, the schools combine for some classes. Thus Remy meets Rogue, St. John meets Amara, Piotr meets Kitty, and Jean gets her butt stomped.


I'm redoing this chapter because so many of you wonderful, marvelous readers kindly asked me to. So to make it easier for you as the reader, I'm fixing it, cuz I love you guys.  
  
Marie has caught the eyes of two mystery admirers, each one trying oh so desperately to win her heart. By the end of the year, everyone wants to know which boy will she choose. Or better yet, will she?  
  
Ya need to know this stuff: 1st day of school orientation Each school to its own building For gym class, the three schools combine themselves together - only class where classmates attend the other schools. This is how it all starts out.  
  
"Come on Remy, they're pickin teams for baseball, let's go."  
  
"Nah, you go ahead John, Remy thinks Remy'll just watch the game from the sidelines and muse whenever you get tackled"  
  
"That's tomorrow's game Gumbo, good old American football. And last time I checked gym is not a volunteer class in other words Gumbo, you're playing"  
  
"Non ami, Remy doesn't play well with others, except when it comes to the filles, then Remy plays real nice."  
  
"Good cuz, the girls are joining you boys today and the rest of the semester for gym class until the repairs on their old gym are complete."  
  
"What happened to cause the gym to need repairs?"  
  
"Not supposed to tell you students what happened, but I can tell you Red and Stripes are no longer room mates because of it."  
  
"Red and Stripes? Who are they?" Remy turns towards the girls' class whom are walking towards the boys' class with Jean in the lead.  
  
"Hey mate, he's talking about the girl Summers wants to bone but she won't let him - she's the only one with red, red hair."  
  
"And Stripes is?"  
  
"The girl Mags kidnapped for that Liberty Island Incident." Trailing behind the rest of the girls, is Rogue. As if the boys had yelled out her name, she lifted her head and sent them one of her famous Death Glares.  
  
"Mon amis, look! De fille, she is, how you say, flying!" The boys gawk at Rogue, seeing her float across the ground, a mere two inches, but above it none of the less!  
  
~ Quit starin at meh! ~ Rogue's voice screamed through the heads of the boys.  
  
Whoa, thought shelia's power was dormant," stated a very confused and dazed pyromanic.  
  
"That's not her power," Logan calmly replied.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Stripes, she can't fly and she can't scream through our heads like that. Not normally at least. She's got quite a bit of Red's power, enough so that Red is powerless and will stay so until Christmas at the very earliest," explains Logan.  
  
"Why does shelia got the other girl's power? She bump into her or something?"  
  
"Or something like that. Listen I can't tell you boys any more, I've already told too much as it is. If you wanna know what happened, ask the girls yourself." Everyone has arrived so Victor Creed, one of the other coaches for gym, steps out from the group and starting yelling out orders.  
  
"All you slackers, you're about to play some good old American baseball and you're gonna enjoy it. A chorus of moans and groans fill the field. "Enough or I'll play too," The only sound is the creaking of crickets. "Good, ok lets see Team Captain for Team A is Scott Summers and Team B is Lance Alvers " You're going down Summers- Lance mouths out to Scott. "Captains pick your teams quickly and yes EVERYONE will be playing." The chorus of groans and moans starts back up again. "Start picking, captains or I will."  
  
"I pick Jean," the class erupts in snickers.  
  
"Maybe Laser Boy is hoping for some dugout action, non?" Remy whispers to no one in particular.  
  
Remy," at once Remy is at Lance's side whispering in his ear.  
  
"Ok Remy, whatever you say."  
  
"We've got Kurt.  
  
"Piotr.  
  
"Sam."  
  
"St John."  
  
"Evan."  
  
"Pietro."  
  
"Ya know Daniels I'm gonna beat you so badly it'll be like we played ten games instead of one."  
  
"Why you little silver haired demon, when I get my hands on you."  
  
"Enough you two, save it for the game," interrupts Coach Creed.  
  
(Unison) "Yes Coach Creed."  
  
"Roberto."  
  
"Wanda," (to Remy) "Are you sure about this?" Remy silently nods his head in assurement.  
  
"Bobby."  
  
"Rahne."  
  
"Jubilee."  
  
"Tabitha."  
  
"Kitty."  
  
"Fred."  
  
"Siren."  
  
"Todd."  
  
"We pick Amara."  
  
"What! There is no way in hell I'm playing. For one, I just got my nails done, plus these are new shoes - ones not getting dirty under any circumstance."  
  
"Snirkt" (Logan's claws popping out) "You're playing - end of discussion."  
  
"Yyyyyyes sir, Mr Logan."  
  
Remy whispers something in Lance's ear.  
  
"Are you sure man? I'm not going to lose to Summers because I've got two unwilling Goths on my team."  
  
"Trust Remy - we'll win, just do what Remy says. Got it?" Lance nods his head in agreement.  
  
*By now Rogue has sat down and is pretending to read Interview With A Vampire, but she's really talking to the youngest students of all three schools - Jamie.  
  
"You're like so lucky Rogue."  
  
"How do you figure Ah'm lucky?"  
  
"Well the prof, Xavier, said for you not to participate, right?"  
  
"Right. So?"  
  
"So? You don't have to go through two hours worth of tortue provided by Mr Logan and Coach Creed. Instead you get to chill on the green grass, in the cool shade, reading your novel, while I have to endure the pain always inflicted because of gym class."  
  
"Rogue"  
  
"Yeah well I'd much rather be indoor with the AC than out here."  
  
"We all would."  
  
"Not Scott and Jean."  
  
"Totally. They're so wacked."  
  
"Yeah they are. So high and mighty cuz they're seniors and they're student teachers. Big whoop dee do. So what?"  
  
"Rogue," Lance says her name loud enough for the two stranglers to hear it.  
  
"Hey Rogue."  
  
"Yeah Jamester?"  
  
"I think someone's hollarin for you."  
  
"Who is it? I can't tell from here, the sun is in my eyes?"  
  
"I think it's Lance, either that or Scott."  
  
"If it's Scott, I'll give him a tongue lashing he ain't never seen before."  
  
All of a sudden, Logan pops out of nowhere and scares Jamie half to death.  
  
"Gosh Mr Logan you know you didn't have to do that."  
  
"Apparently I did."  
  
"What do you want Logan?"  
  
"Stripes, you and Jamie are playing baseball so get your butts over to the group, or I'll drag you over there."  
  
"Mr. Logan."  
  
"What Shortie?"  
  
"Don't Jamie," Rogue interrupts the young boy.  
  
"Why not, if you don't have to, then why do so," Jean looks at Rogue and flashes her a oh-so fake smile, which Rogue flashes right back at her.  
  
Jean's thoughts * God almighty I hope that bitch doesn't play. I don't want to kick her ass in front of everyone out here, oh wait, yes I do. *  
  
"Because I have some revenge to get on a certain red head," to Logan, Rogue continued, "I'll play your stupid game Logan as long as I don't have to play on Miss High and Mighty over there." (Obviously she's talking about Jean.)  
  
"Well, then you're playing. Lance picked you for his team, so put the book down and go join your team."  
  
"What about me, Mr. Logan? Whose team am I on?"  
  
"You're not on anyone's team." Jamie's eyes begin to water and Rogue intervines.  
  
"You've not been picked yet Jamster cuz they're savin the best foh last. Right Logan," Rogue glares at Logan for almost causing Jamie to cry.  
  
"Yeah whatever you say Stripes lets just go play some baseball. I'm not standing here for my health you know."  
  
The three walk off towards the rest of the students and split off, Rogue standing close to Remy and Lance (which happens to be the furthest she can get from the rest of the kids), Jamie stands off by himself as it seems everyone has been picked, and Logan plants himself next to the New Mutants on Scott's team as they seem to be planning on doing something they definitely shouldn't be doing.  
  
"Looks like you got the baby, Summers."  
  
"What no way! There's like no way Jamie's on this team."  
  
"Like chill Daniels, you don't have to be the only baby on your team. You know what they say, share."  
  
Jamie's eyes start to water up again being as one wants him on their team. Rogue quickly realizes this and step in to save the day.  
  
"Jamie can be on this team." Jamie's face lights up.  
  
"What! Rogue last time I checked I was team captain not you, which means I pick whose on this team, not you, and I for one do not want the little crybaby on my team." Rogue starts seething and everyone else is stops what they're doing to find out who decided to pissed Rogue off this time.  
  
"Lance, let the boy be on our team, it is no big deal, we'll still beat One Eye's team."  
  
"Hold up. If they take Jamie, then they'll have, like, more people than us. And that's not like totally fair," cuts in Kitty.  
  
"Can it Kitty. If they want Jamie so badly, they can have him. It's not like we want a crybaby on the team."  
  
Jamie's eyes start to water up again.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you guys, picking on this little guy just because he's smaller than you punks. I should put you boys in your place. This little guy just wants to play some baseball and you guys are fighting over whose ends up with him. You're lucky my power is dormant right now otherwise I'd show you a thing or two about picky on younger kids."  
  
"Nice try Wanda, instilling the guilty seed but unlike your powers, mine are extremely active, which means I can carry through with your threat."  
  
"Would you do the honors?"  
  
"Sure. Which one first? Can't decide. I'll just have to punich them all at once."  
  
With a flick of her wrist, Scott, Pietro, Evan, Lance, and even Bobby, who had been shooting ice sticks at Jamie throughout the course of the class period, levitated into the air and were spun around and around and up-side down, faster and faster (much faster than Pietro could ever go) till Logan noticed this and placed a firm hand on Rogue's shoulder.  
  
"Put them down Stripes," Logan attempts to bring order back to his gym class with the lack of violence, without much success  
  
"Not till their apologize to Jamie."  
  
(unison of the boys in the air) "We're sorry Jamie."  
  
"And mean it."  
  
"We're really sorry Jamie and we promise never to do it again."  
  
"Jamie do you accept their apology?"  
  
(sniffling) "Yeah I guess. You can put them down now."  
  
"Ok Sugah, whatever ya say."  
  
"thump, thump, thump, thump, thump" (bodies landing on the ground) 


End file.
